Paryania
Según el Veda, Paryania (sánscrito: parjánya) es una deidad de la lluvia que fertiliza la tierra. El poeta del Atharvaveda afirma que Paryania y Pritiví son padres de todos los seres. Su otra esposa es Bhūmi y la vaca sagrada Vasa. Se asume que Paryania es la ubre y el rayo son los pezones de la vaca de la lluvia, representando la lluvia su leche. También es considerado en ocasiones un toro de la lluvia controlado por el superior Indra. El rayo es su rugido. Él es el padre de la flecha o junco que crece rápidamente en la estación lluviosa. También es considerado un protector de los poetas y enemigo del fuego devorador de carne.Vedic Mythology - Nagendra Kr Singh - APH Publishing, Jan 1, 1997 Significado Según el diccionario sánscrito-inglés de 1965 de Vaman Shivram Apte, sus significados son: *Nube de lluvia, nube de tormenta, una nube en general. *Lluvia (como menciona en el Shloka del Bhagavad Gita, capítulo 3, verso 14). *El dios (deva) de la lluvia, es decir, Indra. Himnos A Paryania se le dedican dos himnos en el Rigveda 5.83 y 7.101. En védico, el sánscrito Paryania significa "lluvia" o "nube de lluvia". Las oraciones dedicadas a Paryania para invocar las bendiciones de las lluvia se mencionan en el Atharvaveda.Prayer.. Atharvaveda, traducido por Ralph T.H. Griffith, 1895, Book 4: Hymn 15, Un amuleto para acelerar la llegada de las lluvias. Paryania también es uno de los Saptarishi (Siete Grandes Sabios Rishi) en el quinto Manvatara.Fifth interval of Manu Vishnu Purana, traducido por Horace Hayman Wilson, 1840, Book III: Chapter I. p. 262-263, En el quinto intervalo el Manu era Raivata: el Indra era Vibhu: las clases de dioses, consistiendo en catorce cada una, eran la Amitábhas, Abhútarajasas, Vaikunthas y Sumedhasas: los siete Rishis eran Hirańyaromá, Vedasrí, Urddhabáhu, Vedabáhu, Sudháman, Parjanya y Mahámuni. Es uno de los 12 Aditiás y, según el Vishnu Purana, el guardián del mes de Kartik,Parashara...In the month of Kártik they are Parjanya, Bharadwája, (another) Viswávasu, Viswáchí, Senajit, Airávata, and Chápa Vishnu Purana, traducido por Horace Hayman Wilson, Book II: Chapter X. p. 233, Nombre de los doce Aditiás. Nombre de los Rishis, Gandharbhas, Apsarasas, Yakshas, Uragas y Rákshasas, que atienden el carro del sol cada mes del año. Sus respectivas funciones... un Gandharva y un Rishi en el Harivamsa. En relación con otras deidades El nombre puede ser un cognado con el eslavo Perun, el lituano Perkūnas, el letón Pērkons y el finlandés Perkele "dios del trueno, el gótico fairguni "montaña", el idioma mordoviano Pur’ginepaz. Ver Perkwunos.Parjanya means "the rain" or "the thunderer.. Songs of the Russian People, by W. R. S. Ralston, 1872, Chapter II: Section I.--The Old Gods. p. 87. La descripción de Paryania es en todos los aspectos aplicables a la deidad adorada por las diferentes ramas de la familia eslavo-letona bajo varios nombres, como el lituano Perkunas, el letón Pērkons, el antiguo pruso Perkunos, el polaco Piorun, el bohemio Peraun y el ruso Perun. También hay similitud en el mordoviano finés/dios del trueno erza Pur’ginepaz. Según la leyenda lituana, también conocida en otras naciones indoeuropeas, el dios del trueno creó el universo por medio del calor —Perkunas wis iszperieje. El verbo perieti (forma presente periu) significa producir por medio de calor, incubar, portar, siendo similar al latín pario y el ruso parit' . En Lituania, Perkunas, como dios del trueno, era venerado con gran reverencia. Se dice que su estatua sostenía en sus manos "una piedra preciosa como el fuego", con forma "en imagen del rayo" y ante ella ardía constantemente un fuego de madera de roble. Si se extinguía por casualidad el fuego, era reavivado por medio de chispas surgidas de la piedra. La tradición mordoviana/erza tiene "chispas volar de las ruedas de carro y las pezuñas de caballos rojos feroces de Pur’ginepaz, cuando cabalga a través del cielo" (Yurtov, A. 1883. Obraztsy mordovskoi narodnoi slovesnosti. 2nd ed. Kazan. :129) Referencias Categoría:Dioses de la lluvia Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Dioses hindúes